Identification of malware infection is often accomplished by use of signatures to other identifying characteristics of existing, known malware. Because this identification is reactive there exists the possibility that malware may cause great damage prior to identification and reaction using known methods. Malware may include, for example, a computer virus, a worm or any other type of executable code that causes an electronic system to act in an unauthorized and/or unexpected manner. Electronic systems that may be victim of malware may include, for example, computer systems (both desktop and mobile), cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), control systems, automobiles, etc.
As creators of malware become more sophisticated, the damage caused by new malware may increase prior to detection and/or reaction. Thus, current reactive techniques for protecting against malware may be insufficient for the needs of users of electronic devices.